The isolation, structure determination and syntheses of insect antifeedants, and other biologically natural products isolated from plants are being carried out. In addition, the purification and structural studies of various bioactive compounds isolated from various sources and which are usually in the sub-mg level are being pursued. The latter category includes marine neurotoxins, fern antheridiogens, plant hormones and insect pheromones.